


let's put 'em on hold

by beanpod



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF BAD FRIENDS, kissing under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanpod/pseuds/beanpod
Summary: Junho gets dragged to Sigma Pi's Christmas party by Wooyoung, who promptly disses him once they walk through the door to find his stupid foreign boyfriend. Junho minds, a lot, heads over to the made-up bar where a guy from his Econ class is pouring tequila over solo shot cups.





	let's put 'em on hold

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays, jas! :D
> 
> \+ title's from "stop the world i wanna get off with you" by arctic monkeys, because of course i went there.

Junho gets dragged to Sigma Pi's Christmas party by Wooyoung, who promptly disses him once they walk through the door to find his stupid foreign boyfriend. Junho minds, a lot, heads over to the made-up bar where a guy from his Econ class is pouring tequila over solo shot cups.

"Hit me," he says, grumpy, and the guy, his name might be Jinyoung, pours him one.

There are a lot of people, _drunk_ people, and even though the music is nice, Junho can't help but feel a little left out, especially because his best friend in the whole wide world has ditched him so he can suck face with Nichkhun in the kitchen.

There's raucous laughter coming from the hall and Junho is drawn to it, mostly because of the tequila and a little because he's bored. There are a couple of guys making out loudly (how do people even make out loudly, he'll never know) and the circle of people around them cahoots and cat-calls and make inappropriate hand gestures at them. Junho realizes what the deal is when they break apart and the taller guy yells, "I hate mistletoe," and the guy he just kissed laughs and shakes his head.

Junho strays back and watches amusedly, sipping on the cup of beer Jinyoung thrust into his hand about fifteen minutes ago with a, "Looks like you need it more than me, hyung."

"WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE," someone yells shrilly behind him, and Junho shudders because he'd recognize that satanic tilt anywhere. Jo Kwon stands behind him with glee in his eyes, and a branch of mistletoe attached to one of those pointers he's seen in class that professors use. "IT'S MISTLETOEEEEE~" jo kwon sing-songs loudly, like it's not obvious.

"I don't—" Junho starts but then someone, a guy, bigger than him, with shoulders that look positively like the best thing Junho's seen all night—heck, all week—is thrust towards him by a gal of equally thick guys. "Oh, whoa, there, watch it," Junho says, the guy crashing into his chest and then stepping back, but barely. Junho both hates and likes the way he has to look up in order to see the guy's laughing face make a hasty apology.

"Oh, sorry, I'm sorry, my friends are dicks," the guy says, still standing close, and it should be weird, how Junho doesn't mind it in the slightest, but it's not.

"KISS, MOTHERFUCKERS," Jo Kwon screeches, holding the dangling branch of doom (Junho's calling it that, thank you) over their heads with a wiggle and a grin so wide Junho fears his pretty face might be about to break.

"I don't kiss strangers," he says, very pointedly, and Thick Guy (Junho's going with that, too) laughs a little, nodding with a, "Neither do I, Kwon, sorry."

"Bitches, I'm not asking you, I'm _telling_ you to kiss," Jo Kwon grins, wiggling the branch again. "Here, I'll introduce you; Junho, this fine piece of man is Chansung—Chansung, this dainty little thing is Junho."

"I'm _not_ dainty," Junho huffs.

"I feel so objectified," Thick Guy says flatly.

"Besides," one of Thick Guy's friends, the one with the big teeth and big ears, points out, "you're not strangers, you share that class, what is it? Biology, I think? Chansung here is always copying you during quizzes."

Junho gasps, offended. He pokes that gigantic chest, dead center. "You little shit!"

"That is a lie, I would never do that," Thick Guy—no, Chansung says, shaking his head quickly and holding his hands up, "We do share biology but I have never copied you, I swear." He turns to his friend, "Can you shut the fuck up for once, Taecyeon?!"

"See, no longer strangers," Jo Kwon chirps loudly, "Now kissssssssssss!"

"You realize this will be infinitely easier on both of us if we just do as he says, right," Chansung mutters, his lips quirking into a tiny smile, and something flutters dangerously in Junho's chest.

"I'm not drunk enough to deal with this," Junho admits, nodding towards Jo Kwon and his manic grin. "I think he's about to burst into combustion."

Chansung's smile falters a little, "Hey, uh, if you're not sober enough to consent to this, I don’t think—"

"God, just shut up and kiss me," Junho groans, and steps on the tips of his toes so he can shut this guy, this fine piece of man as Jo Kwon said, up with his own mouth because it's honestly the cleverest way to shut someone up, you can fight Junho on this one.

There are loud yells and cat-calls (Taecyeon has the gall to whistle, Junho dislikes him _so much_ ) and Chansung hums softly into the kiss, holding onto Junho's hips gently. It's a nice kiss, soft and gentle and vaguely tasting like beer when Junho decides he's had enough of this polite, almost business-like type of kissing and licks Chansung's mouth open.

There are more catcalls and whistles (hates, Junho _hates_ Taecyeon) and Chansung's fingers tighten a little, enough for Junho to sigh a little loudly into the kiss. Chansung pulls away with a tiny peck, which feels a lot more private and intimate than it should, especially since they're still at a frat house party full of voyeuristic college undergrads and still 70% strangers to each other.

"That was fucking _intense_ , my job here is done, tramps," Jo Kwon decides with a nod, and then saunters off to bully other people into kissing. The circle around them dwindles a little once he and his branch are gone.

Junho's still got his arms around Chansung's neck, and he says, "Well, that was something."

"Yeah," Chansung nods, his voice gone rough, "Yeah, it was. Holy shit, you're a good kisser."

"Thank you," Junho grins, pleased, "You're not so bad yourself."

They pull apart slowly, almost unwillingly. Chansung stuffs his hands in the pockets of his jeans (Junho likes a guy who defies the laws of physics like that because those jeans look tight as fuck with barely any room for his balls, let alone his hands) and smiles at him, tiny, kind of shy.

"So, uh," he starts, and Junho nods towards the bar.

"Drink?" he says.

"Sure," Chansung nods, and later, as they share a beer, he thrusts his hand up, a shit-eating grin on his face, "Hey, nice to kiss you, by the way. Hwang Chansung, lit major."

Junho cackles so loud a little bit of beer rushes through his nose.


End file.
